La Casa de los Valientes
by AureaNympha
Summary: Joy Foster llegó a Hogwarts una noche tormentosa y en ese momento no podía siquiera imaginar todo lo que le sucedería durante su estancia en el colegio. Pelear con valentía, enamorarse y unas cuantas cosas más... Claro, con el apoyo de los Merodeadores.
1. Noche Tormentosa

**1. Noche Tormentosa**

Esa noche relampagueaba y del cielo caían gruesas gotas de lluvia. Nubarrones oscuros anunciaban que aquello duraría toda la noche y todos los alumnos se habían ido a dormir evitando así escuchar el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia en la ventana.

Argus Filch estaba despierto, no obstante. Corrió por el pasillo desde su sucia habitación hasta la puerta del castillo y abrió el candado con rapidez antes de jalar la manija. Su rostro expresó confusión y sorpresa cuando vio quién estaba afuera. No la conocía pero la sentía extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto en otra…

–¿Va a dejarme pasar o no? –interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos la muchacha, señalando sus ropas más que empapadas.

Filch bufó, alegrándose un poco de ver que ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–No sé quién eres –le contestó entre dientes, con el habitual desdén con el que hablaba a todos–. Y los extraños no entran a Hogwarts.

–Necesito ver a Dumbledore. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber –dijo dando un amenazante paso al frente obligando a Filch a retroceder un paso también.

El celador consideró brevemente sus posibilidades. Podía llevarla hasta Dumbledore y soportar en el camino las groserías de aquella desconocida; o podía dejar que ella buscara por sí sola el despacho del director. Lo encontraría tarde o temprano, sin duda más tarde que temprano y mientras tanto seguiría sufriendo por el frío.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa llena de malicia que desapareció cuando de todas formas la hizo pasar con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano y un gruñido como toda bienvenida.

La guió por el castillo hasta Dumbledore aguantando las quejas de la gente de los cuadros que se despertaban por la luz de su lámpara. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta del parecido casi inapreciable entre el famoso mago y la recién llegada. Era algo imperceptible para todos y que sólo alguien como él, que había pasado su vida buscando alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad, podía ver.

Los dejó a solas y anduvo durante todo el camino de vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido y pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera algún parentesco entre aquella joven y Dumbledore.

–¡Bah! –se dijo cuando estuvo dentro de las paredes de su habitación–. Esa mocosa tendría suerte de ser pariente del Sauce.

Soltó una risita ante su propio chiste y se echó en las sábanas, dispuesto a olvidar y perdonar aquella molesta interrupción a su sueño.

-o-

Albus Dumbledore miró a la chica que había entrado hacía unos minutos a su despacho acompañada de Argus. Sus facciones le recordaron a alguien que solía conocer en el pasado pero rápidamente desechó el recuerdo de aquella persona. Aún después de todos aquellos años dolía rememorar su imagen.

–Así que usted es Albus.

El viejo frunció el ceño ante la mención de su nombre. Todos, sin excepciones, lo llamaban Albus Dumbledore o simplemente Dumbledore cuando lo conocían pero nunca nadie solamente por su nombre de pila.

Sin embargo, ella lo había hecho.

–Así es. Albus Dumbledore –corroboró.

La muchacha se mordió el labio nerviosa y se llevó las manos a su cabello para exprimirle un poco la humedad. El director observó un ligero destello en los ojos de ella cuando pronunció su apellido.

–¿Podría decirme quién es usted y cómo consiguió que Argus la dejara pasar sin saber siquiera su nombre? –siguió hablando el mago mientras se sentaba de nuevo ya que se había levantado de su silla cuando el celador y la chica habían entrado al despacho. Le ofreció asiento con un gesto de la mano y esperó a que ella respondiera.

–Oh, no fue muy difícil –tartamudeó la joven–. Bastó una mirada feroz y no doblegarse ante él –agregó con un poco más de confianza, caminando hasta la silla y sentándose también. Estiró una mano hacia el profesor–. Joy Foster –se presentó con una sonrisa cortés.

–¿Y qué le trae por aquí, señorita Foster? –inquirió aceptando su saludo.

–Joy –corrigió de inmediato al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido.

–Sí… Veo que ya entramos en confianza. Usted también me ha llamado por mi nombre de pila. Creo que es lo justo –dijo risueño.

Joy lo miró fijamente y Dumbledore supo que estaba pensando en sí él bromeaba o si siempre hablaba así.

–¿Un poco de té? –le invitó parándose y yendo hacia una mesita a la derecha del enorme despacho sobre la que había una tetera color crema.

–Quiero entrar a Hogwarts –contestó la muchacha firmemente, ignorando la sugerencia de Dumbledore.

–Claro, claro –rió el profesor–. Lo supuse… pero antes toma una taza de té conmigo, ¿quieres, Joy? –dijo entregándosela. Vio cómo ella le daba un sorbito y hacía una mueca–. Está un poco caliente, debo decir.

La chica le dirigió una mirada molesta y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio. Su padre le había dicho que Dumbledore podía llegar a ser un poco desesperante pero que debía ir con él de todos modos, que era un hombre bueno pero que tuviera cuidado y no confiara demasiado en él.

Dumbledore suspiró y se obligó a ponerse serio a pesar de que le divertía la situación Merlín sabía por qué. Su hermano, ese que dijo que nunca se enamoraría y menos tendría hijos, se debía estar tragando sus palabras desde hacía un tiempo porque tenía a su hija, esperaba la única, sentada frente a él y pidiendo entrar a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, ella no estaba enterada de que él lo sabía.

–Entonces… ¿de dónde vienes?

–De Beauxbatons –respondió Joy agradeciendo que por fin se centraran en el tema que ella quería: quedarse en el castillo.

–¿Y puedo preguntar por qué quieres estudiar en Hogwarts si vas a Beauxbatons?

_No, no puede preguntar_, quiso decirle Joy. En su lugar, lanzó un suspiro al aire y procedió a contarle, si bien no toda, una buena parte de la historia.

–Esta noche mi familia ha sido atacada. –Dumbledore asintió frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla–. Mi padre y yo estábamos cenando cuando se escuchó una explosión y la puerta se vino abajo. Entró una mujer y un hombre y… detrás de ellos iba Voldemort. –La voz se le cortó con el recuerdo y los ojos parecieron llenársele de lágrimas que rápidamente se quitó con el dorso de la mano y recuperó la compostura antes de seguir hablando–. No me vieron, yo estaba en la cocina sirviéndome más whisky de fuego cuando entraron.

_Sólo Aberforth dejaría que su hija tomara whisky de fuego, _pensó Dumbledore.

–Le preguntaron algo a mi padre que no alcancé a escuchar y, cuando no contestó, la mujer levantó la varita y lo dejó muriéndose. –Joy cerró los ojos y volteó la cara a un lado. Soltó un sollozo y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

–Llora, querida, no hace ningún mal –articuló Dumbledore en voz baja, pensando en su hermano muerto–. Y si no quieres llorar –agregó tomando su taza–, bebe del té, ayuda a recobrar la calma.

Joy le hizo caso y se bebió todo el té a traguitos cada vez más largos hasta que no quedó nada en su taza. En todo ese tiempo no hablaron, simplemente ambos guardaron silencio.

–Me escondí –admitió la bruja sintiéndose cobarde–. Cuando se marcharon salí de mi escondite y corrí hasta mi papá. Sostuve su mano mientras moría y él fue quien me dijo que viniera a Hogwarts, que no estaría segura en ningún otro lugar.

–¿Quién era tu padre?

–Julian Foster –dijo con seguridad.

Dumbledore asintió sin creer una palabra y siguió interrogándola.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Olivia Foster.

–¿Dónde se encontraba hoy?

–Mi madre murió hace unos años –contestó Joy con la voz estrangulada pero sin lágrimas corriendo por su rostro–. No la extraño mucho si tiene la tentación de preguntar. Nunca fue una buena madre –la juzgó amargamente.

El director volvió a asentir.

–Dejé la casa y volé hasta aquí –siguió contando la joven.

Dumbledore pareció impresionado.

–¿Volaste con este clima? Muy impresionante.

–¿Puedo quedarme en Hogwarts? –preguntó ignorando el elogio–. Tengo buenas calificaciones si es lo que quiere saber.

–Por supuesto que sí, querida –dijo levantándose de su silla. Joy lo imitó–. Mañana regresa aquí después del desayuno y se te seleccionará para una casa. El Gran Comedor está justo al lado del vestíbulo de la entrada y, ya que no tienes casa aún, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones vacías de los profesores en el piso arriba de este.

Joy asintió un poco aturdida, dio media vuelta y tomó su baúl para después arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

–Buenas noches –le deseó al profesor antes de salir del despacho.

Dumbledore la miró irse y se quedó de pie durante unos minutos, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.

–Buenas noches –le contestó aun cuando ya no estaba.

-o-

La primera noche de Joy Foster en Hogwarts no fue muy buena. Estaba en el Colegio, sí. Había ido a donde su padre le había pedido, sí. Pero un sentimiento de pérdida la embargaba y no estaba segura de poder desprenderse de él algún día.

Había subido las escaleras con la cabeza absorbida por el recuerdo de hacía unas cuantas horas mientras un fantasma se burlaba de ella por estar mojada de pies a cabeza hasta que Joy le cerró la puerta de la habitación en su traslúcida cara. Entonces las palabras de su padre retumbaron en el silencio del cuarto, tan sólo interrumpido por las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana por la cual, Joy comprobó cuando fue a mirar, no se alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada.

Se metió a bañar y trató de quitar las manchas de sangre de los pantalones de mezclilla y de la blusa que llevaba bajo la capa y esperó que el agua se llevara los dolorosos recuerdos también. Se acostó a dormir teniendo mil pesadillas durante la noche hasta que se rindió y miró fijamente el techo, sin moverse ni un centímetro, lo que restaba de aquella tormentosa noche. Sus ojos se cansaron en un momento y se cerraron solos, para abrirse de nuevo en unos cuantos minutos, sin que los malos sueños la dejaran en paz ni esa noche ni las que le siguieron.


	2. Té Milagroso

**Disclaimer: **No soy J. K. Rowling y ningún personaje me pertenece más que los no salen en la saga. No ganaré dinero por publicar esto, es sólo una expresión artística y nada más. Punto.

_**LA CASA DE LOS VALIENTES**_

**2. Té Milagroso**

En cuanto el sol salió, Joy se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Salió de la habitación y el alivio la invadió cuando vio que no entraban los rayos por ese pasillo. Su estado de ánimo no estaba como para soportar la alegría del sol.

Bajó escalones y subió otros cuantos y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, así que volvió a subir, torció a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y, cuando se cansó y paró para mirar por una ventana y ubicarse, vio que estaba en la torre más alta del castillo. Todo se veía diminuto desde ahí.

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y se volteó asustada. Alcanzó a ver cuando un cuadro de una señora gorda se abría y de él salía un muchacho de cabellos castaños que parecía cansado. Él se detuvo y miró fijamente a Joy.

–¿Eres de aquí? –le preguntó un poco desconfiado y Joy notó que su voz también traslucía cansancio.

–Eh… Soy nueva –dijo la joven sin moverse. La gente salía de los cuadros en aquel lugar…

–Oh, bienvenida entonces –dijo él esbozando una sonrisa débil pero igualmente hermosa.

–Gracias. ¿Qué hay ahí detrás del cuadro? –preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar de donde había llegado el muchacho.

–La sala de Gryffindor.

–¿Gryffindor? –inquirió Joy ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sí, una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts –le explicó pacientemente.

–¿Cuáles son las otras?

El castaño entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada ante su falta de información. Siempre había supuesto que todos los magos y brujas del mundo conocían la fama de cada casa de Hogwarts y por consiguiente sus nombres. Le sorprendía que aquella chica no los supiera ya que no parecía lo bastante joven como para ser de primer año, de hecho, habría podido jurar que era de su mismo curso.

–Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin –las nombró.

–¿Tú eliges en cuál quieres estar?

–No, aunque el Sombrero acepta sugerencias.

–¿El Sombrero?

Joy empezaba a sentirse un poco tonta ante tantas preguntas formuladas y le impresionaba cómo aquel chico parecía tener tanta paciencia para contestar todas y cada una de ellas.

–El Sombrero Seleccionador –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Puede ver dentro de tu cabeza y según tus habilidades te selecciona para una de las cuatro casas.

_Regresa aquí después del desayuno y se te seleccionará para una casa_, recordó Joy las palabras de Dumbledore.

–Y tú estás en Gryffindor –dijo Joy sientiéndose estúpida al instante ante la obviedad de su afirmación.

El muchacho le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y asintió como si nada.

–Remus Lupin –se presentó tendiéndole una mano.

–Ay, lo lamento. Primero te lleno de preguntas y ni siquiera te digo mi nombre. Lo siento mucho… –se calló y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había dejado al chico con la mano extendida mientras ella hablaba. Se apresuró a estrechársela–. Joy Foster. Me llamo Joy Foster, puedes decirme Joy –dijo atropelladamente antes de soltar su mano.

–Un placer. A mí también llámame Remus a secas.

Joy sonrió. Se había olvidado de todos sus problemas en cuanto empezó a hablar con Remus y ahora que lo recordaba, su sonrisa se esfumó. Se obligó a sonreír de nuevo.

–¿Ibas a desayunar? –le preguntó a su nuevo amigo.

–Ajá. ¿Tú también?

–Sí, pero me perdí –confesó Joy avergonzada.

–Es normal, a todos nos pasa –comentó Remus quitándole importancia–. Puedo guiarte hasta allá si quieres y comemos juntos.

Joy asintió aliviada de no tener que vagar más por los eternos pasillos del castillo y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

–Vamos. Hay que bajar bastantes escalones –le informó Remus.

–Me imagino ya que subí muchos para llegar hasta acá –contestó agarrándose del barandal y siguiendo al otro muchacho.

–Es la torre más alta. Si quedas en Gryffindor tendrás que acostumbrarte –comentó Lupin.

Y Joy lo pensó mientras platicaban y caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Pensó en quedar en Gryffindor, en Ravenclaw, en Hufflepuff y en Slytherin. Aquel chico era de Gryffindor y parecía agradable así que quizás las personas buenas iban a esa casa. Aunque el nombre de Slytherin se escuchaba interesante, quizás también sería una buena casa…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado hasta el Gran Comedor y se encontraban almorzando entre risas. Joy se impresionó de sí misma, creía que después de lo de la noche pasada no sería capaz de reír de nuevo…

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de la joven bruja.

Joy hizo un esfuerzo y volvió a sonreír, aunque estando con aquel chico no era tan difícil…

–Sí, yo…

–Hey, Lunático –la interrumpió uno de los tres muchachos que entraban en ese momento al Comedor–. ¿Cazando chicas? Sabes que es mi deporte favorito, debiste invitarme… Pero no, te levantaste temprano y dijiste…

–Sirius, cállate, por favor... –murmuró Remus cansado.

–… "iré al comedor cuando no haya nada y me tiraré a la primera chica que vea antes de que llegue Sirius y me la robe". Y sí… tenías razón, voy a robártela… Hola, muñeca –saludó coquetamente a Joy poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Era alto y musculoso aunque no en exageración. Llevaba el cabello negro un poco largo y una sonrisa coqueta en las comisuras de la boca. Detrás de él iban otros dos, uno de pelo desordenado y gafas, unos centímetros más bajo e igual de musculoso; el otro era más bien gordito y no tan guapo como sus acompañantes.

Joy esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa y se deshizo de él con un manotazo.

–No me llames muñeca –le dijo separando las palabras–. Creo que nos vemos después, Remus –se despidió del otro muchacho, levantándose de la banca.

–¡Adiós, primor! –le gritó el tal Sirius provocando que Joy le dedicase su dedo corazón levantado cuando llegaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

–Eres un idiota, Sirius –escuchó decir a Lupin antes de marcharse. Sonrió.

-o-

Joy supo encontrar el camino hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y tocó antes de entrar. El profesor no se veía por ningún lado y la muchacha pensó que quizás no había sido buena idea haber ido a desayunar antes que los demás lo hicieran, ahora no tenía nada que hacer y los pensamientos empezaban a embargarla. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio en la que se había sentado ese mismo día en la madrugada y esperó a que Dumbledore llegara. Con algo de suerte no tardaría mucho, aunque, como iban los días, no parecía tener tanta suerte.

_La risa resonó entre las paredes de la casa y Joy cerró los ojos. Era una risa estridente y escalofriante que le ponía la piel de gallina. Esa risa sólo podía presagiar cosas malas._

–_Te he buscado por todas partes –dijo una voz que a Joy le heló la sangre e hizo que se quedara estática. Ganas de taparse los oídos la invadieron pero no lo hizo tan sólo porque quería escuchar lo que decía aquel mago–. Ahora que te encontré te doy una oportunidad y sólo una. Responde la pregunta y serás libre –mencionó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera tan sencillo. Hizo una mueca, lo miró fijamente con aquellos fríos ojos y le preguntó separando las palabras–: ¿dónde está la chica?_

_El silencio que le siguió respaldó la lealtad del padre hacia la hija pero la realidad no era tan fácil._

_El mago tenebroso esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante y movió el cuello haciendo que tronara con un simple chasquido que se oyó demasiado fuerte en aquel mutismo._

–_Bellatrix, ¿me harías los honores?_

_Se oyó la horrible risa de nuevo y una mujer de perversa belleza dio un paso al frente con la varita en alto. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado y un rostro terso y bonito._

–_Con gusto, mi señor –aceptó haciendo una reverencia antes de aproximarse a su objetivo._

_El miedo no se reflejó ni un segundo en los ojos del padre de Joy. No cuando vio la varita de Bellatrix, no cuando escuchó el "¡Crucio!" salir de su boca, no cuando el último resquicio de vida se le escapaba de las manos tras el Avada de Quien-tú-sabes._

El ruido de la cucharita golpeando contra la tacita de té la despertó de su ensoñación. Joy abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de golpe y se encontró con Dumbledore mirándola fijamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras se quitaba las gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos.

–Perdón –se disculpó atropelladamente–. Yo no me pongo a llorar así seguido, se lo aseguro… Lamento haber entrado sin pedir permiso –agregó enderezándose en la silla.

Dumbledore rió suavemente y Joy se dio cuenta de que él también tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

–No te preocupes por eso, querida. Dime, ¿dormiste bien? –le preguntó tendiéndole la taza de té que preparaba.

Joy asintió aun cuando no era cierto y tomó la taza con ambas manos antes de darle un pequeño trago, agradeciendo mentalmente que Dumbledore no le hiciera muchas preguntas porque no creía ser capaz de contestarlas en ese momento ni nunca.

–Es delicioso este té –dijo la muchacha bebiendo más.

El viejo profesor sonrió y asintió sirviéndose té también para él.

–Es una receta secreta –comentó guiñándole un ojo–. Hace sentir mejor a las personas.

Y Joy no pudo menos que pensar que lo que decía era verdad.

-o-

El barullo llegaba hasta el vestíbulo y Joy lo distinguió aun más cuando abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y entró. Las voces no se callaron sino que aumentaron. Algunas cabezas se giraron a mirarla frunciendo el entrecejo pensando quién sería aquella bonita desconocida. Joy se quedó parada en la entrada viendo a todos hasta que su mente se aclaró un poco y recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho que cuando entrara se sentase en la mesa de Gryffindor. Avanzó insegura hasta la mesa y se sentó al final de ésta. Una chica rubia la miraba fijamente y, cuando Joy le sonrió ligeramente, se acercó rápido.

–¿Eres nueva, verdad? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Joy asintió–. ¿Estás en Gryffindor? No te habrías sentado en la mesa sino, ¿cierto? –Rió, haciendo saltar sus rubios rulos–. Soy Ave.

–Joy.

–¿Qué te parece Hogwarts? ¿A que es muy acogedor?

Joy lo pensó. La noche anterior se había hecho un nudo la cabeza tratando de recordar el camino con el que andaba con Filch; aquel fantasma la había molestado hasta que se había encerrado en su habitación temporal; se había perdido esa mañana buscando el Gran Comedor; uno de los chicos con los que se había topado le había dicho que quería tirársela y un Sombrero Pensante había espiado todos sus pensamientos.

Sólo pudo encontrar una respuesta…

–Sí, es muy acogedor –contestó sonriendo sinceramente.

Aquello se sentía bien.

-o-

Bueno, quería decirles que gracias por leer esto y que si lo leyeron por favor dejen un review con su opinión más sincera, la aceptaré como una crítica constructiva siempre y cuando lo hagan con respeto(:

También quería aclararse que el nombre que aparece casi al final del capítulo **(Ave)** se pronuncia **Eiv**, no **Ave**.

Gracias por leer.

Ana.


End file.
